


Hoodie

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Birthday drabbles and one shots [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: This is a song fic that I did a while back. It's based off the song HOODIE by HEY VIOLET.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here. Please enjoy and feel free to comment or criticise.

I reached out and put my hand in his pocket, drawing him just a bit closer to me and allowing me to snuggle up to him a bit more. He startled and looked at me with those gorgeously deep brown eyes. Instead of smiling at me as I remember him doing, he scowled and pushed me away. I could do nothing but watch as he walked away. I just stood there and cried.

I sat up, gasping for breath and trying not to drown in my own dreams. My heart was pounding and I was more scared than I had ever felt. Running my hand through my damp hair, I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. "Don't panic, (Y/N)." I told myself. "It was just another dream, nothing to cry about."

I found a pair of socks on my floor and shoved my feet into them, making my way to the kitchen of my small apartment. My hands burrowed into the same pocket that I had drempt of. "It's been almost a year. Why haven't I gotten rid of this thing?" I muttered, making a cup of my comfort drink.

The hoodie was black with a white cat face on it and used to be able to zip up all the way and allow the wearer to look like a cat. Unfortunately, the zipper had broken a long time ago. The hoodie was now permanently open and I had never figured out how to fix it. It also had a few stains here and there from late night snacks and even a burn mark. I smiled slightly as I saw that part. He had been trying to light the candles on a birthday cake when he dropped the match into his lap. It had burned a small part of the hoodie before he could put it out. I shook my head to dispel the memory.

"Don't think about him. You can't afford to be the crazy ex. You can stay a fan, but no more. Don't you remember what you were told?" I spoke outloud to reaffirm it within my mind. As if I hadn't already tortured myslef enough for one night, I went back to my room and found my phone on the side table.  
"Yep. Three in the morning, like clockwork." I muttered as I unlocked the device. I went to my music and found the playlist I was looking for. I turned it on and and curled up on my bed. 5tar: Completion started to play as I allowed tears to roll out of my eyes. I can't help but tear up whenever I hear his voice nowadays. I stayed there for the next hour or so, probably looking incredibly pitiful but not caring.

The next morning, I got out of bed and had to take the hoodie off to get dressed. I breathed in as I took it off and was still able to smell the spice of his cologne, however faint it was. I got dressed and went about my normal routine when there was a knock at my door. I opened it, Cactus on low volume going in the background. It was my best friend in the whole world. She took one look at me and sighed before inviting herself in.  
"When did you get up this morning?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

I answered with a sigh. "The usual. Three A.M. then again at seven."

Her arms enveloped me in my favorite bear hug before she held me at arms length. "We have to do something with you." Her hands moved from my shoulders to squishing my cheeks. "But what?"

I spoke through her hands. "Leave me alone?"

Her hands dropped as she spun away and walked into my bedroom. I scrambled after her. "What are you doing?!"  
"I'm getting rid of this darn hoodie, that's what I'm doing!" She reached into my closet but I managed to get there first.

"What do you want to do to it?" I demanded.  
"I'm going to throw it in the dumpster!"

"Why would you do that?!" I was quite indignant at this point.

She sighed and gave me a softer look. "(Y/N). You can't keep it. It makes you think of him too much," she had always hated saying his name, "and it's making it impossible for you to move on. You can't keep it. Your mental health needs it gone so you can begin to heal, otherwise, this will always be an open wound for you."

I nodded slowly. "Alright, but I get rid of it on my terms and no one elses. Got it?"

She smiled. "What did you have in mind?" Her smile grew as I outlined my plan to her. "I like it. It would allow you to have closure while still getting over him. Good. However, this could backfire."

"Backfire how?"

"You could end up getting your heart broken all over again if he's changed since you last saw him or if he doesn't show up at all."

"But isn't that a risk worth taking if it means that I can finally move on?"

She nodded. "Your right, as usual. When should we do it?"

"As soon as possible."

I reached behind me and grabbed out the hoodie. She helped me to pin it closed, having the cat face showing but still allowing me to breath properly, before we took a picture of me like that. We then went onto their fansite and posted the picture with the caption. "Gave you everything and all I got was this. If you want it back, I'm here waiting. Come take it back. You know who you are, you know the place. #fluffyboy" The hashtag was a dead giveaway as to who I was for him. It was my nickname for him. The comments immediately started to blow up in the post.

"Who is this???"

"How dare they talk to them like that?!!!"  
"What do they mean, 'gave you everything and all I got was this'? Who is it??"

"What is going on??"

"Is this one of their friends?"

"Is she psychotic? Or just crazy enough to believe that this will work?"

"Who does she think she is to demand something from them like that?"

They only spiraled from there. Only one comment truly captured my attention. "Eleven P.M. tonight. I'll be waiting." There was no name to say who commented it but I still knew who it was and that was all that mattered. I danced excitedly around my small room, almost shrieking with joy.

"He's coming! He's actually coming!" I flopped down on my bed as it sank in. "Oh, no. He's coming. What do I do? How do I act? If I don't play it cool, I'll look like the crazy ex I've been trying so hard not to look like. If I don't play it cool and let my feelings out, I may lose everything. Even if I do show my feelings, which ones do I show? Do I yell at him for cutting me off like that? Or do I-"

"(Y/N)!" I looked at the girl who had helped me hold myself together for my whole life. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about anything."  
I tried to calm down by slowing my breathing but it didn't work. "I don't think I can be calm right now." I gasped as another thought entered my head. "What if he wants to be friends? I don't think I could handle that!"

She let out a frustrated and long-suffering sigh. "I really feel like slapping you right now. Unfortunately, we both have to get to work. Come on, get up." She pulled on my hands and helped me into a standing position. Functioning on autopilot, I grabbed my keys and let her exit in front of me before I locked the door and left for work.

I managed to get through that whole day fuctioning like a normal human being before night came around and I almost lost my mind for the second time in one day.

"It's only a few hours away. Should I go early and wait for him? Do I go late and make him wait?"

My best friend, who was again at my apartment for emotional support, nodded, scrolling through her phone. "Yeah, make him wait."

It was still cold so I wore a sweater but didn't put the hoodie on. I left it on the back of the couch until I needed to bring it out. I tried not to even look at it and go about a normal evening but that was almost impossible. Eventually, I gave up. "I'm going early."

She looked up, shocked. "Why?! I thought you were going to make him wait?"

"I told him I would be waiting for him, so I have to get there first." With that sound argument given, I picked up the hoodie off the back of the couch and left, giving a parting over my shoulder.

I arrived at our spot a half hour early and decided to sit exactly in our usual seat. It was normally a beautiful park in the day time but it looked like a completely new place this late at night. The trees came up to enclose the small glade as if it were in the middle of a forest and not a city. We had loved to simply sit here and talk about anything and everything under the sun and moon. I looked up to the sky, hoping to draw solace from the moon but instead saw him approaching.

His skin was just as nice as I remember, his frame just as tall yet skinny. His hair was black the last time I had seen him but now it was a nice blonde. I instantly missed the black, though. It suited him better than this bleached, almost white, yellow. He came close enough to sit next to me on the bench but instead chose to stand.

He looked down at me for a while, hands in his front jeans pockets. The silence got too overbearing for me so I was the first one to break it. "Won't you-" I cleared my throat and tried again. "Won't you have a seat?" He seemed to be thinking about it for a second before nodding and sitting so close that our shouders were touching. I was already up against the armrest so I couldn't move away from him. When I breathed in, all I could smell was his cologne. It had changed, was sharper than I remember.

I took another deep breath before holding out the hoodie. "Here it is." That was all that I could think of to say. He just stayed silent and looked at me, slowly taking it out of my hand without actually touching me. His wonderful, soulful eyes were now rimmed in deep purple that told of even more sleepless nights than I've had recently.

Eventually, I had had enough of his silence. "Dang it, Kim Sehyoon! Say something!" I hadn't even meant to do that. I had meant to rage at him for dropping me like a sack of potatoes as soon as his career took off but it felt so good to say his name out loud or even think it after so long that I hadn't been able to resist saying it.

He seemed startled out of his thoughts. "What do you want me to say?" His voice was deeper, if that was even possible, and scratchier, as if he had been talking too much lately. I wondered what he had been doing but quickly forced my mind back on track.  
"I want to know why you left me without warning. I want to know why all I got was a hoodie and nightmares about you. I want to know why you didn't take the stupid thing back when we first broke up instead of making me go through all of this-"

His sigh interrupted me. "So you want an explanation? Or an apology?"

"I want an explanation. Why did you do this?"

"I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with you and have thought about you everyday since then. Is that what you want to hear?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

I almost slapped him for thinking he could use that tone of voice with me right now. "What I want is the honest truth. No embellishments, no sarcasm, none of that 'what you want to hear.' Just the truth. Nothing else."

He sighed. "If I told you the truth, would you even believe me?"

I thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Yes, I think I would believe anything you said at this point. All I want is a bit of closure."

He nodded in return. "Alright then. I truly didn't want to leave you. We were just at a time in our career that A.C.E could not afford a scandal."

"So I'm scandalous to you?" I didn't know how to think with him this close and not being a dream.

"No! You were never scandalous to me! Beat thought it was best if we broke up. Could you imagine the chaos if word had gotten out that we were dating? You would not be left alone from crazy fans and I would have destroyed at least four other people's career. Not to mention my own!"  
"So, you left me by your own choice?"

He gave me the exasperated look that he used to give when I had done or said something particularly stupid. "Have you ever known me to give up on anything? Or to quit? I had to be dragged away from you! I was practically on house and studio arrest the first few weeks before our breakup."

"I was told that you had an extra amount of work to do. It was similar to when you guys put out an album or were going to release a gift for the fans. I hadn't even thought that there might be something different going on."

"No one wanted you to know anything different was going on. Trust me, those weeks were torturous but nothing compared to having to break up with you and leave you there. The least I could do was give you this," he raised the hoodie slightly before letting his hands fall back to his lap, "as a way to let you know I wasn't really gone."

I wanted to hit his arm as the old anger came back. "I gave you my time, I gave you my love, I agreed to keep that relationship private and wasn't even able to say that the man spitting fire and loving every second on that stage was my man and I was darned proud of him for being there. I gave you everything and all I got in the end was a hoodie!!"

He looked startled at my outburst but I wasn't done. "Even then, I could no longer listen to my favorite songs without crying because I had shared them with you or because you had shared them with me or even because you were in them. I couldn't even hang out with most of my friends because all they talk about is A.C.E! Do you realize how hurt I was when you didn't even give me a reason?! Sehyoon, I haven't dated, not even a blind date, since you. Because of that hoodie, and the music, I haven't been able to get over you. So, yes, you were still there with me. So much so that I could not and still cannot function in society any longer and I hate it! I hate not being able to go out and get a date because I see that hoodie and think that I can't bear to get rid of all our happy memories, or how I'm never going to find a guy that suited me as perfectly as you do."

His hands were holding my cheeks and our lips were pressed together before I even knew what was going on. He moved his lips and I moved with him, unwilling to break the kiss and wanting more but knowing that he might not want me back. He moved one hand to tangle in my hair as he pulled me closer. It felt so good to be held like this again, by him of all people. When we parted, we were both gasping for breath but he still didn't let go of me. My hands were grasping his elbows and I wanted to lean against him for just the slightest moment.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to me. "I never meant to cause you this much pain. I have always loved you." He growled softly as he thought of something. "You know what, I don't care. Beat can disown me for all I care. From now on, we are a package deal. Where I go, you go. I want you back. I never wanted to let you go to begin with."

I smiled as my hands moved to grasp his. “I never wanted you to leave me either.”

His eyes turned sad as he leaned in for another kiss. “I will never leave you again.” He murmured next to my ear, throwing the hoodie around my shoulders and using it to pull me in for another kiss.


End file.
